1. Technical Field
Examples disclosed herein relate generally to bicycles, and more particularly, to suspension systems for rear wheels of bicycles.
2. Background
Many bicycles, particularly mountain bicycles, include rear suspension systems. The rear suspension system allows the rear wheel to be displaced relative to the bicycle frame when impact forces are imparted on the rear wheel and, in turn, acts to absorb the impact forces. As such, suspension systems may improve rider comfort, as well as protect the rider and all or part of the bicycle from the roughness of the terrain when traveling or jumping the bicycle by keeping one or both wheels in contact with the ground and allowing the rider's mass to move over the ground in a flatter trajectory.
Many rear suspension systems available on the market allow the rear wheel of the bicycle to travel in a particular path that is dictated by the physical construction of the suspension system. Generally, the rear wheel path is fixed by the rear suspension design, with different rear wheel paths causing different reactions in the way that the bicycle handles forces impacting on the rear wheel. The rear suspension systems of different bicycles may have different shock-absorbing properties, so as to provide the dampening effect that is best suited to the terrain most often traversed by the bicycle. A mountain bicycle intended for traversing steep downhill grades may benefit from a shock assembly that causes the rear wheel to travel in a substantially vertical direction, while a trail bicycle intended for traversing small bumps and gradual downhill grades may benefit from a shock that travels in a curved travel path.
3. Summary
One aspect of the present disclosure relates to a rear suspension system for a bicycle. The rear suspension system acts to absorb forces impacting on the bicycle by allowing a rear wheel of the bicycle to be displaced relative to the rest of the bicycle. The structural and geometrical configurations of some of the disclosed rear suspension systems provide a travel path in which the rear wheel moves along a substantially linear travel path and in a substantially vertical orientation relative to the ground. Other disclosed examples include rear suspension systems that provide a travel path that is curved, with different curves resulting from differences in the structural and geometrical configurations of the systems.
Generally, examples described herein may take the form of a bicycle including a frame having a longitudinal axis, a first member, and a first pivot link assembly including a first link configured to rotate around a first pivot point. The first pivot point may have a first axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the first frame. The first frame may be coupled with the first member through the first pivot link assembly.
Another example of the bicycle may include a second pivot link assembly including a second link configured to rotate around a second pivot point. The second pivot point may have a second axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the first frame. The first frame may be additionally coupled with the first member through the second pivot link assembly. In another example, the second axis of rotation may be oriented in a different direction than the first axis of rotation. In a further example, the first axis of rotation and the longitudinal axis may define a first angle therebetween that is between 0 and 90 degrees. Additionally, the second axis of rotation and the longitudinal axis may define a second angle therebetween that is between 0 and 90 degrees. In addition, the first angle and the second angle may be substantially equal.
In another example, the first link may be further configured to rotate around a third pivot point having a third axis of rotation that is substantially parallel to the first axis of rotation. In a further example, the first pivot link assembly may further include a third link configured to rotate around the third pivot point. In one example, the third link may be further configured to rotate around a fourth pivot point having a fourth axis of rotation that is substantially parallel to the first axis of rotation. The second link may be further configured to rotate around a fifth pivot point having a fifth axis of rotation that is substantially parallel to the second axis of rotation.
Another example may take the form of a bicycle comprising a frame, a front wheel rotatably connected with the frame, a rear suspension system, and a rear wheel rotatably connected with the rear suspension system. The rear wheel may be configured to rotate around a first axis of rotation. The rear suspension system may comprise a first member, a first pivot link assembly operably coupling the first member with the frame and extending in a first direction that is non-orthogonal to the first axis of rotation, and a second pivot link assembly operably coupling the first member with the frame and extending in a second direction different from the first direction that is non-orthogonal to the first axis of rotation. In one example, the first pivot link assembly may extend diagonally relative to the second pivot link assembly.
Another example may take the form of a bicycle comprising a frame having a longitudinal axis and including a head tube, a top tube connected with the head tube, a down tube connected with the head tube, and a bottom bracket connected with the down tube. The bicycle may further include a front wheel operably coupled with the head tube, and a rear suspension system including a swingarm and a first pivot link assembly pivotally connected to the swingarm and to the frame. The first pivot link assembly may include a first link configured to rotate around a first pivot point having a first axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the frame.
Yet another example may take the form of a suspension system for a bicycle. The system may include a first pivot link assembly configured to couple a first member to a frame having a longitudinal axis and a second pivot link assembly configured to couple the first member to the frame. The first pivot link assembly may include a first link configured to rotate around a first pivot point. The first link may define a first angle relative to the frame. The second pivot link assembly may include a second link configured to rotate around a second pivot point. The second link may define a second angle relative to the frame. The first and second angles may be substantially equal.
A further example may take the form of a suspension system including a front frame having a longitudinal axis and a link suspension system operably coupled to the front frame. The link suspension system may include a first pivot link assembly including a first forward link and a first rear link configured to pivot relative to the first forward link, where an axis of rotation of the first rear link relative to the first forward link is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the front frame. The link suspension system may further include a second pivot link assembly including a second forward link and a second rear link configured to pivot relative to the second forward link, where an axis of rotation of the second rear link relative to the second forward link is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the front frame. One end of each of the pivot link assemblies of the link suspension system defines a fixed pivot point relative to the front frame and the other end of each of the pivot link assemblies of the link suspension system defines a pivot point relative to the front frame.
In other examples, the suspension system may further include a rear frame operably coupled to the front frame. In another example, a first forward end of the first pivot link assembly is pivotally coupled to the front frame and a first rear end of the first pivot link assembly is pivotally coupled to the rear frame, and a second forward end of the second pivot link assembly is pivotally coupled to the front frame and a second rear end of the second pivot link assembly is operably coupled to the rear frame. In another example, the first and second rear ends of the first and second pivot link assemblies are configured to travel along a substantially linear path.
In a further example, the first and second rear ends of the first and second pivot link assemblies are pivotally coupled to a mounting bracket that is coupled to the rear frame. Another example may include a shock link having a first end pivotally coupled to the front frame and a second end pivotally coupled to the rear frame. Further examples may include a shock having a first end pivotally coupled to the front frame and a second end pivotally coupled to the rear frame.
In another example, the shock link may be configured to rotate in a clockwise direction. Additionally, the shock link may be configured to rotate in a counterclockwise direction. In another example, the second end of the shock is further pivotally coupled to the second end of the shock link. Another example may include a shock having a first end pivotally coupled to the front frame and a second end pivotally coupled to the mounting bracket. In some examples, the shock is substantially parallel to the substantially linear path defined by the first and second pivot link assemblies. The shock link may be configured to rotate in a clockwise direction in some examples, and in a counter-clockwise direction in other examples.
Yet another example may take the form of a bicycle including a frame having a longitudinal axis, a first pivot link assembly including a first link configured to rotate around a first pivot point, where the first pivot point has a first axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the first frame. The pivot link assembly may further include a second pivot link assembly including a second link configured to rotate around a second pivot point, where the second pivot point has a second axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the first frame, and a shock assembly having a first end coupled to the first pivot link and a second end coupled to the second pivot link.
Other examples of the bicycle may include a first member, where the first frame is coupled with the first member through the first pivot link assembly. In a further example, the shock assembly is configured to travel in three dimensions. In another example, the first end of the shock is configured to travel along a first plane that is parallel to a second plane defined by the first pivot link assembly. In some examples, the first pivot link assembly further includes a third link configured to rotate around the first link, and the second pivot link assembly further includes a fourth link configured to rotate around the third link.
In further examples, the third link is positioned behind the first link and the second link is positioned behind the fourth link. Additionally, in some examples, the first and second links are pivotally coupled to the front frame and the third and fourth links are pivotally coupled to a rear frame.
Another example may take the form of a bicycle including a frame having a longitudinal axis and a shock operably associated with the frame, the shock operably associated with the frame and having a first end configured to travel along a first plane and a second end configured to travel along a second plane that intersects the first plane.
In another example, the first end of the shock is coupled to a first link oriented at a first angle with respect to the frame and the second end of the shock is coupled to a second link oriented at a second angle with respect to the frame. Another example may further include a third link pivotally coupled to the first link, where an axis of rotation of the third link around the first link is non-orthogonal to the frame. A further example may include a fourth link pivotally coupled to the second link, where an axis of rotation of the fourth link around the second link is non-orthogonal to the frame. A further example may include a rear frame pivotally coupled to the third link and to the fourth link, where the rear frame is configured to travel, and the translation of the rear frame is substantially confined to a single plane.
Another example may take the form of a bicycle including a front frame, a rear frame operably associated with the front frame, and a suspension system operably coupled to the front frame and to the rear frame and including a shock assembly. The suspension system causes at least a portion of the rear frame to travel in a first direction and in a second direction opposite the first direction during a single compression of a shock assembly.
In a further example, the portion of the rear frame is configured to travel along a substantially linear path.
Another example may take the form of a bicycle including a front frame having a longitudinal axis, a rear frame operably associated with the front frame and to a wheel, and a suspension system operably coupled to the front frame and to the rear frame. The suspension system causes at least a portion of the rear frame to travel in a first direction and in a second direction opposite the first direction as the wheel travels in an upward direction relative to the front frame.
In other examples, the curvature of the wheel increases as the wheel travels in the upward direction. In another example, the suspension system includes a first pivot link assembly including a first link configured to rotate around a first pivot point. The first pivot point has a first axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the frame. The suspension system further includes second pivot link assembly including a second link configured to rotate around a second pivot point, the second pivot point having a second axis of rotation that is non-orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the frame.
Another example may take the form of a mounting assembly including a first member coupled to an supported object, a second member coupled to a supporting object, a first pivot link assembly coupled between the first member and the second member, and a second pivot link assembly coupled between the first member and the second member. The first pivot link assembly may include a first link pivotally coupled to a second link, and the second pivot link assembly comprising a third link pivotally coupled to a fourth link. The first and second pivot link assemblies allow for moving the supported object away from the supporting object along a substantially linear path.
The features, utilities, and advantages of the various disclosed examples will be apparent from the following more particular description of the examples as illustrated in the accompanying drawings and defined in the appended claims.